


do you still love me?

by self_power



Series: i loved you then and i love you now [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Breakup, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu-centric, M/M, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sad Ending, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/self_power/pseuds/self_power
Summary: sometimes love doesn't last forever





	do you still love me?

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! This is my first fanfic and story posted to ao3 so im sorry if it's bad! but I hope you guys enjoy :)

 

 

Sitting on his couch, hands rubbing together anxiously, Wonwoo stares at the clock in front of him.  _ 2:13am.  _ He checks his phone again, still no message. Wonwoo is furious, not only does Mingyu know that he hates it when he stays out late, but he hates it more when Mingyu doesn’t answer his text. Wonwoo unlocks his phone and checks his messages between him and his boyfriend. 

 

**Hey, when do you think you’ll be home? <**

 

**Gyu, is everything okay? <**

 

**Please respond, I’m getting worried <**

 

When Wonwoo sent those, he was worried and scared for his boyfriend. Their shared apartment is in a safe location, but the club Mingyu said he was going to has a history of fights between drunken clubbers. When Mingyu was’t responding, all Wonwoo could think about was how Mingyu could be in a hospital somewhere, or even dead. Those thoughts happened 2 hours ago. Now Wonwoo is angry as he opens a the thread of messages between him and Minghao. 

 

**Is Mingyu with you? He’s not answering my text <**

 

**> He was like an hour ago. **

 

**Where is he now? <**

 

**> idk Jun and I went to dance but when we came back he was gone. Vernon said he saw him dancing like 5 min ago**

 

**If you see him, tell him to text me, please <**

 

**> Yeah of course**

 

The last message was sent at 12:54am. Which leaves Wonwoo sitting in their barely lit apartment for a little over an hour. Minghao has not updated him yet and he was debating on if he should go down to the club himself and find his boyfriend. 

 

Wonwoo stood up and started rifling around the small apartment for his wallet and keys. He was in the middle of putting on his jacket when the door opened. Wonwoo looked up as Mingyu slowly stepped into the apartment, not seeing that his boyfriend was still awake.  

 

Wonwoo noticed right away how messy Mingyu’s hair was and how his buttoned up shirt was buttoned incorrectly. Mingyu shut the door as quietly as he could, still looking down at the floor. Wonwoo dropped his keys onto the table and the sound startled Mingyu to look up. A small but noticeable streak of red was visible on Mingyu’s cheek in the dim light. He knew what is what, and felt his heart drop as a new wave or anger surged through his body. 

 

Wonwoo slowly approached his boyfriend who was awkwardly standing still at the doorway. Once Wonwoo got within a metre of Mingyu a scent mixed of alcohol and cigarettes littered the air. He reached up to Mingyu’s cheek and his boyfriends eyes followed his slow movements. Wonwoo brushed his thumb along the red streak and pulled away to inspect it. 

 

“Mingyu, why do you have lipstick smudge on your face?”

 

*** * ***

 

_ “Hey babe,” Mingyu said walking into their living room. Wonwoo sat on the couch, curled up with oe of the books he has to read for his modern day literacy class. “I’m going out with the boys tonight, so don’t wait up for me, okay?” _

 

_ Wonwoo watched as Mingyu grabbed his coat from the back of a chair, “where are you guys going?” _

 

_ “Just this new club uptown. Vernon suggested it so we’re going to check it out.” _

 

_ “Okay,” Wonwoo answers. “Have fun and please be safe.” _

 

_ Mingyu chuckled and walked up behind his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck lightly, “when am I not?” _

 

_ “I don’t even need to answer that,” Wonwoo laughed. He pushed Mingyu off of him and turned back to his book with a shy smile on his face. “Go have fun.” _

 

_ “I love you,” Mingyu said as he opened the door. _

 

_ “I love you,” Wonwoo replied as he watched his boyfriend shut the door behind him. _

 

*** * ***

 

“Babe, it’s not what it looks like.”

 

Wonwoo scoffed and took two steps back. He rubbed his thumb and finger together and watched as the liptick slowly started to disapear. “Then what does it look like Mingyu?” Mingyu seemed to gain his ability to move back and slowly started to rub his cheek, barely missing the lipstick. “Because to me, it looks like my boyfriend has some girl’s lipstick on his cheek.”

 

“I swear I have no idea how it got there,” Wonwoo watched as Mingyu stopped rubbing his cheek and hesitantly looked up at him. A million thoughts were running through his head, a million questions he wanted to Mingyu to answer this second. How did the lipstick get there? Who’s is it?  _ Have you been seeing someone else? _

 

“Then how did it get there Mingyu? Please enlighten me,” Wonwoo crossed his arms and waited for the taller one to answer. The only thing is, Wonwoo isn’t sure if he’s ready to hear the answer himself. Mingyu sighed and struggled to find his words.

 

“There’s this girl the boys and I met at the club-”

 

“Since when have you been hanging out with a girl?” 

 

Mingyu rubbed the back of his neck and Wonwoo watched as he turned his gaze away from him, “a couple of months now. Her name is Mijin and she’s one of the servers there.”

 

“That doesn’t explain how her lipstick ended up on your face!” 

 

“Well if you be quiet and let me finish then maybe you will know!” Mingyu yelled. Wonwoo was taken about, his boyfriend never once raised his voice at him before. Mingyu sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He slowly made his way over to the couch and sat with his head in his hands. Wonwoo followed him but stayed standing, looking down at his boyfriend. “We met Mijin at the club a couple months ago and she started hanging around with us after her shift. One night, Hansol, Mingyu and Jun left to dance so it was only me and her.” Wonwoo’s heart dropped further in his stomach as he watched Mingyu run his hands through his hair once more. Something Wonwoo noticed when they first started doing as something that he does when he’s nervous. “I was drinking that night, a lot. She had a couple of drinks too and we were alone and one thing lead to another and, I went home with her that night.”

 

*** * ***

 

_ Wonwoo rushed through the apartment door. His hands full of take out and his school work. His cheeks were red from the cold and glasses were a little foggy from the sudden change in temperature. _

 

_ He called out for his boyfriend as he placed everything on the table. Wonwoo walked out the kitchen to grab plates and cups in order to start to set up dinner. Mingyu walked into the kitchen to join him and glanced over at the food.  _

 

_ “Smells good,” he said. Wonwoo noticed the outfit he was wearing. Skin tight black jeans and a nice fitting shirt. His hair was styled to the side as well, something he only does when he’s going out. _

 

_ “Please don’t tell me you are going out,” Wonwoo pleaded. He experienced first hand the horrors of the roads. Everywhere is covered in snow and traffic is backed p. It took Wonwoo what is usually a 10 minute drive, nearly an hour to get to home due to road closures and accidents. “It’s like -30 outside and the roads are really unsafe. Plus I bought food.” _

 

_ “I’m sorry babe, but the guys invited me out to the club last minute saying they have some big news to tell me.” _

 

_ “At a club?” Wonwoo asked starting to take the food out of the bags.  _

 

_ “Weird, yes I know. But I promise you I will be safe.” _

 

_ “Do you have to go though? I would rather you stay in with me.” _

 

_ Mingyu only smiled and placed a kiss on Wonwoo’s cheek, “I will see you later okay? I love you.” _

 

_ Wonwoo watched him go grab his jacket and exit out the door before he even had a chance to respond. Wonwoo sighed, it looks like it’s just him tonight.  _

 

*** * ***

 

Wonwoo started at Mingyu, his eyes tearing up as he felt his heart shatter in a million pieces. “You cheated on me?”

 

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu looked up and met his eyes with Wonwoo’s bloodshot ones. “I’m sorry, I was drunk and it didn’t mean anything, none of them did! I promise I was gonna stop it but-”

 

“Wait!” Wonwoo shouted, sniffling, he wiped his eyes. “What do you mean none of them? This happened more than once?”

 

“I’m sorry,” he’s crying now. Mingyu has tears streaming down his face, matching Wonwoo his starting shake. All his emotions catching up to him in that moment. All the anger and sadness he had in his body was waiting to be released. “You know I love you and would never mean to hurt you. Baby your my only one.”

 

Mingyu stood up off the couch and started to move towards Wonwoo to wrap him in a hug. Wonwoo pulled himself away and crossed to the other side of the small room. 

 

“How could you?” Wonwoo asked between sobs. “Two years together, two years I have loved you with all my heart and this is how you repay me? You sleep with some random slut!”

 

“Don’t say that Wonwoo. I’m trying to make things better!”

 

“Don’t make jokes right now Mingyu. If I wasn’t awake I probably would not even know you’ve been sleeping with someone else.”

 

“I want to make it better!” 

 

Wonwoo watched as Mingyu tried to approach him again but Wonwoo grabbed a book off the side table and threw it at his boyfriend to stop him, “stay away from me! I don’t want you near me.”

 

Mingyu flinched at his words and the two boys stared at each other. Wonwoo once saw the man standing in front of him as the love of his life. Once they both graduated, they were going to live in an apartment together in the middle of Seoul. Maybe get some house plants and maybe even a dog to call theirs. Wonwoo saw a bright future between them, one filled with love and laughter. A life filled with promises of staying together forever and maybe even a kid or two. Now all Wonwoo see’s is a man who has rebuilt a broken boy, just to destroy him again. 

 

*** * ***

**_Hey where are you? <_ **

 

**_When are you going to be home? Dinners waiting <_ **

 

**_Please don’t tell me you are at the club again. I swear you spend more time there then with me. <_ **

 

**_I didn’t mean that gyu. Please come home. I don’t want to be alone anymore. <_ **

 

**_Stay safe <_ **

 

**_I love you <_ **

 

**_> _ ** **_Read: 9:07pm_ **

 

*** * ***

  
  


“You knew, you knew Kim Mingyu, how hard it is for me to trust someone. You knew after my last relationship that I believed no one could truly love me. That no one would ever want to be with someone so boring and ugly as me. But you, you came a long and told me I was beautiful and that I was brighter than the sun. You told me you loved me, you told me every single day that you loved me.” Wonwoo swallowed and wiped the newly formed tears in his eyes. He watched as Mingyu just let the tears fall.

 

“Won-”

 

“No, listen to me. I never thought someone like you could truly love someone like me. I guess I was true. Two fucking years of growing together, or loving each other, or so I thought. What wasn’t enough for you Mingyu? Was it how much of a boring person I was? Was it my looks? Was it the sex?  Was I not good enough for you Kim Mingyu?”

 

“You’re perfect, Wonwoo. You know I hate when you talk about yourself like this. You are beautiful and perfect and you are not boring. Wonwoo I’m sorry about what I did to you, I-I know that after your ex it was hard and I promised not to hurt you. I have no excuse as to why I did what I did but if you would just come here, come back to me. I promise I will make it better.” Wonwoo watched as Mingyu held his hand out towards him. Wonwoo left out a quiet sigh and shook his head. 

 

“I can’t.” Mingyu slowly dropped his hand as the dried tears were replaced once again, by fresh ones. Wonwoo walked back to the table and picked up his keys, he glanced back at Mingyu who was staring at him. 

 

“Please,” he whispered. “Please don’t leave me.”

 

“Do still love me?”  Wonwoo watched his boyfriend as he grabbed the door handle. Wonwoo proceeded to open the door, waiting for that _yes! Yes! I still love you_. He waited for Mingyu to tell him to shut the door and come back. That he will do whatever it takes to prove that their relationship is worth saving. Wonwoo waited for what seemed like hours in the silence. All he wants is for Mingyu to say something, say something and he will stay, he will try and forgive him if Mingyu just said something!

 

But he never did.


End file.
